


fangz for reading!!!!1!!1!1

by EtchJetty



Series: Etch's Sketches - A One-Shot Collection [8]
Category: (My) Immortal: The Web Series, Parahumans Series - Wildbow, my immortal (fanfic)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 13:21:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17044481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EtchJetty/pseuds/EtchJetty
Summary: HOTSWAP, themanwhowas's Worm CYOA/SI/R63 masterpiece, doesn't have enough batshit crazy characters. Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way sets out to change that.





	fangz for reading!!!!1!!1!1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [HOTSWAP :: Yet Another CYOA/SI/MC in Brockton Bay, With a Twist](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16927929) by [themanwhowas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/themanwhowas/pseuds/themanwhowas). 



> This is an omake for themanwhowas's HOTSWAP, reposted here because this is a collection of my non-full-length-fic works.
> 
> Enjoy!

chapt 1!!!  
  
AN: Special fangz (it's a joke coz i;m goffik) 2 themanwhowas for writing a super cool soty!!) hopefully he likes it ^^;  
  
Hi my name is Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way and I'm in Worm! Or I think I'm in worm, because I don't see any worms. But this totes cool CYOA I filled out says Id be there!   
  
I couldn't bring my boyfriend Draco or my friend Willow (AN: Raven dis is you!) to Earth Bet (why do they call it that is there an Earth alph?) but I was ocay because I knew one person! My super BBBFFFFFF Chris!!!!! AKAKA HOTSWAP!!!!!!!  
  
I runned up to find her (bc she's a girl in this one gosh pay attention). I runned to the Protecktorate rig. "OMFG!" I said. "It's floating!"   
  
"Yes," said a voice. I turned around and turned around to see a girl in a Robocop costume!!!  
  
"Are you Robocop?!" I asked, turning around.   
  
"No," she said.   
  
"Okay!" and I turned around and went to the Rig.  
  
Inside I went to the desk. "Hey I want to see my super BFFFBFBFFF Chris!!!! SHe's Hotwswap!"   
  
"How did you say that word with three exclamation marks, with your mouth?" asked the dumb security guard. Pshh. He was just healuous of how muched I like MCR and GC.   
  
I walked past him, turning around to find Chris's room! But she wasn't there!!!!  
  
"OMFG!" I said. Then Ellen came in behind me. She was very generous when I asked wher Chris was.  
  
"People should call you Ellen the Generous," I said after she explained.  
  
"Thanks. Also, who the fuck are you and why are you in a restricted area?" asked Ellen but I was already on my way to find Christ.  
  
ch 2:   
  
AN: Fankgs to SB for bwing more supepoortive than FanFAKEshun dot net. BAck yo the storey!  
  
I turned around and walked into a coffee shop. They sold coffee there. "I'd like one cofee, please!" I asked, and the cashier turned around, and it was Drago malfoy!  
  
"Draco????" I asked, turning around.   
  
"Who?" he said. Then I realized that it wasn't Fraco becausse I was non al aternate earth.  
  
"Sorry, you look like my boyfriend." I explained.  
  
"Ma'am, are you going to place your order, or what?"   
  
I walked away taking black coffee (AN: black like my SOUL and also because myt name is Ebony lol) and sat down waiting for Christ.  
  
Then who walked in but Chris herself!!!  
  
"It's you!" I exclaimed, turning around.  
  
"What the fuck who are you," said Chris.  
  
"I'm your BFF!" I explaied.  
  
Chris looked nervously around the room, which doesn't make sense because she's my bff, except for Willow (AN: raven dats you) but Willow wasn't in Earth Beta.  
  
"Is this a fucking prank?" she asked. "Some kind of sick practical joke?" She was addressing the other patrons and Dracon.   
  
I'm you ebst friend," i said. "Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way. How could you not recognize me?"!  
  
Chris's face turned pale. Paler than mine after I put on my makeup. "Oh, Jesus. Repeat that name?"  
  
I shurgged. "Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way."   
  
"From My Immortal?"  
  
"What's that?" I asked, askingly.  
  
Christ put her bags on the table. "Oh, for fucks sake. I get rule sixty-three'd, and now I have to fucking deal with a crack protagonist?"  
  
Chris looked at the sky. "Fuck whoever's writing this. So goddamn much." (AN: that's meaan!!!!!!!!!!!!!)  
  
AN: Okay Im gonna end it here (actual A/N: because if I don't end it here, I will literally end myself. Jesus. That's painful.) Hope u liekd it!! ^^


End file.
